Ok! So I'm A Little On The Furry Side!
by mollie3
Summary: I have had this little story about everyone's favorite mech Ratchet....at least he's my favorite :P in my head for a bit now and thought it was time to write it. Might end up with a little Ratchet/OC, depends on feed back and also on how I end the story
1. Whisker 1

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just the three siblings.

* * *

**I know that Jazz was scrapped in the first movie but I could not let him stay dead...so through the power of magic I brought him back!**

**Eldest – Helios - Height: 23ft – Color: Black – Optics: Green – Weapon of choice: Tri cannons on each arm – Alt mode: Bear**

**Middle – Romulus – Height: 19ft – Color: Black – Optics: Green – Weapon of choice: Twin energon blades – Alt mode: Wolf**

**Youngest – Saber – Height: 13ft – Color: Black – Optics: Green – Weapon of choice: Claws and teeth – Alt mode: Saber toothed cat**

Com link '_I'_

Sibling language '**B'**

* * *

Whisker 1

'**Do you think we can trust these mech's?'**

'**Hn, for now no, but they are the first of our kind that we have seen in over 700 years.' **A large black hand stroked the feline head hoping to calm the large saber toothed cat. **'We do not have to join them Saber.'**

'**They are rude.' **The cat gave a low growl of disgust.

The wolf knew that his two siblings did not feel comfortable in the base of these red eyes bots but at the moment there was nothing the three could do but wait and see what happened. **'Indeed they are, but please try to be patient.'**

"Must you speak that annoying language! Nothing but growls, meows and barks. You sound like the pathetic creatures that live on this planet!" It was the one known as Starscream that had spoken as he looked over at the two black bots.

A threatening growl rose from Saber, causing Romulus to have to place a restraining hand on the large cat. "I apologise but it is the only language that Saber will speak."

"Then it's time for the stupid cat to learn." The seeker slammed his latest experiment down on the metal table before storming out of the room.

Helios, the eldest of the three black bots watched the transgression with narrowed optics before turning back to the conversation he was currently having with the razor toothed Barricade. He was beginning to regret joining up with this group. Their home planet was no more, along with many that had inhabited it but that didn't mean that they could leave all that their creators had taught them behind. Glancing over at the pair that still sat in the far corner looking uncomfortable he tried to give them some sort of solace. **'We will leave soon.'**

'**We better!' **Saber snarled before leaving to seek out Ravage. The dog like bot was much smaller than the cat but he wasn't annoying like so many of the red eyed mechs. Romulus quickly transformed from biped mode into the form of a large wolf. Larger than Saber it didn't take him long to catch up to the youngest sibling.

"Saber and Romulus come to play with Ravage?" The small decepticon could feel his gears shift in excitement at the prospect of having a play session with the two strange looking bots. They were not covered in hard metal alloys like a normal bot was; they were more organic like in that respect. The soft fur that covered them did vanish though when they went into biped mode save for the ears and tail on the wolf. He had spent so much time seeking out the All Spark that there was no opportunity to have any fun. The long toothed cat had never transformed so Ravage along with the other members of the group assumed that the kitty was a sentient, just a really big one.

"Yes Ravage.....Saber needs to burn off some energy." Romulus felt a sudden breeze ruffle through his fur as Saber wasted no time in tackling Ravage. The three were soon wrapped up in a game of chase.

* * *

MEANWHILE

SOME DISTANCE FROM THE DESEPTICON BASE

"So help me Ironhide if that signal turns out to be nothing but a human made beacon I am welding your sorry aft to the ceiling when I get back." The yellow-green CMO grumbled over the com link as he tried to navigate his way through a thick stand of trees.

"Awwww, come on Rach man, Hide wouldn't lie about a signal." Jazz had only been reactivated for a few days but he was already getting on the medics nerves.

"I don't recall asking for your input Jazz." Ratchet snapped at the small bot that was about a hundred yards away scanning for the foreign signal.

'_I know it's not some human made beacon Ratchet, I've got Wheeljack working on it right now.'_

"It still doesn't mean that I'm enjoying this little walk in the woods!" The medic barely caught himself as he tripped over one of the several fallen logs. "Slag it all!"

Making an effort to hold back the laughter, Jazz was thankful for his visor as it hid the twinkle that had entered his bright blue optics. Normally the medic would be at the base but since the signal seemed to be from not of this planet; Ratchet had insisted on going with Jazz in case there were Autobots. The Pontiac solstice went back to scanning the area when a pod like object came into view. "Hey Ratchet! There's something up ahead!"

"Finally." Ratchet stumbled from the trees and into a small clearing where a large silver pod sat. "What in Primus.....that's not Cybertronian."

Jazz was already running scans in search of life forms. "Wonder what it carried."

"The technology is similar to our own, perhaps it's from a neighbouring planet." Ratchets optics took in all the electronics that were scattered around the open pod. The sudden shift in the wind brought a faint but familiar sound to Ratchet's audio receptors. "Ironhide, is there any military activity in the area?"

'_None showing so far.'_

The CMO strained his audio processors, trying to place the rumble in the air. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this."

"Cause ya have a bad feeling about everything." Jazz had found his way into the pod and was checking out all of the gizmos and gadgets.

"And most of the time it turns out to be something bad." The medic looked into the sky in search of the sound. Straining his optics he soon found the reason for the bad feeling in the form of three seekers. "Jazz get your slaggin aft out of the pod! We have company!"

Saber and Romulus had finished running Ravage through his paces and were now making a small side trip to a certain clearing.

'**How much longer do you think Helios is going to make us stay with those foul mouthed mechs?' **The cat swiped at a nearby tree in anger, leaving large marks on the trunk.

'**I'm hoping he will decide to leave soon.' **Romulus raised his nose into the wind and caught the faint scent of energon in the air.

The young feline turned to look at the dark wolf. **'What is it?'**

'**I smell energon.' ** The wolf flexed his ears up, scanning for some sort of sound.

'**Romulus! There's a mech on the ground near the pod!'**

Running to catch up, Romulus transformed as soon as he entered the clearing wielding both of his energon blades. Scanning the area it became apparent that they were too late in helping the brightly colored bot. Looking at the missile damaged ground there was no doubt in his mind that three certain seekers had been responsible and he wouldn't be surprised if Starscream was the instigator. **'When I get a hold of that slagger...'**

'**Hey! I think he's alive!' **Saber called out from the silent mech near the smouldering pod. When the cat had given the green bot a gentle nuzzle a groan escaped from his vocal component. **'He's lost a lot of energon, and the pod is trashed.'**

'**He must have discovered the beacon.' **Walking to the wrecked pod, Romulus took in the sight before him. The mech was at least 20 feet in height and didn't seem to have much for weapons aside from the saw that was out. **'Well there isn't very much we can do for him since the pod it totalled.'**

'**Maybe he has friends nearby.' **Saber didn't like the idea of not being able to help the fallen bot. The mechs spark seemed to be crying out to the large cat. Taking another look at the green mech the cat's optics narrowed at the sight of a symbol. **'He bears a signet Romulus.'**

'**Let's see.' **Kneeling down, Romulus was quick to place the symbol. **'He's an Autobot Saber, you know, the faction that father spoke of when we were sparkling.'**

'**An Autobot? Then that means there must be more of them.' **Saber was beginning to feel hopeful that the downed bot would have some help soon. **'Send out a distress signal, if his companions are nearby then they will pick up on it.' **The cat had already taken up a spot on the ground next to the half conscious mech.

* * *

"Jazz to Ironhide! Jazz to Ironhide!" The silver Autobot hated to leave his old friend but the damage that had been done to his communication system by the jet fighters made it difficult to get through to the base. So having no choice the battered mech left the medic to call for some help.

'_Iron.....what is....problem?'_

"Starscream led his little slaggers on an ambush....caught Ratchet and me by the beacon which happens to be a pod."

'_Frag it!.....on my....Primes comin.....hold on!'_ Ironhide broke off the link, leaving Jazz to get back to his injured comrade.

"Ya guys had better hurry."

* * *

_Ok so this one has been in my head for at least a week now and will most likely end up being two or three chapters...depending on how i decide to end it could be a happy ending or a sad one who knows...muwahahahahahahaha! Reviews are always welcome ^_^ Cheers_


	2. Tail 2

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just the three siblings.

Sorry for an spelling or grammar mistakes

* * *

Tail 2

* * *

Jazz wasted no time in getting back to the mech responsible for his return; reaching the clearing the second in command found a surprise waiting for him. Warming up his weapons, Jazz prepared himself for battle with the two odd looking black bots. "Alright ya slaggers, step away from tha mech!"

With a snarl the oversized cat moved to position itself in a protective stance over the medic as the other bot withdrew his blades.

"What is this mech to you?" Romulus wasn't quite sure as to what to do. He had noticed the Autobot symbol on the silver bot and knew that more may be on the way.

"Step away from him first and lower your weapons!" The slang had vanished as Jazz got serious, no one but no one messed with his friend.

'**I think not!' **Saber hissed as claws that were already long and curved seemed to become longer.

Romulus smirked at his young sibling as the silver Autobot could only look at them in complete confusion. "Saber says you can kiss our afts."

"Wha!....Get away from him!" Jazz prepared to fire a warning shot when a weak voice interrupted the standoff.

"Slaggin idiot!"

"Ratchet? You ok? Hide and Prime are on their way, we'll have you out of here right quick."

"Slagger!"

"Hey! I'm tryin to help you out h..." The small bot froze at the sudden high pitched whine of weapons being warmed up, more specifically cannons.

A kick from behind sent Jazz to the ground in a heap. Looking back he came face to face with a set of cannons that were attached to a large and angry looking mech.

"State your name and faction!"

"What?" The attempt in getting up was stopped short by the press of the three cannons.

Helios was not in the best of moods, he had just dealt with the jet fighter wanna be leader and now he finds the last reminder of their home burnt to a crisp. "Name and faction, I will not ask you again."

"I don't have to answer to you; you're the ones holding my friend captive." Jazz's mouth was starting to get ahead of his thought processor by this time as he was getting desperate to get his friend to safety.

"Any mech who points a weapon at my family will answer to me!" The bear like bot only had his siblings left and had no choice by to step in and play the role of brother and father.

"We are not holding him captive, Saber found the mech." Romulus lowered the humming blades as things seemed to be settling down now that Helios had shown up.

'**Ask him what happened, why is the pod thrashed?' **Saber's tail twitched in aggravation.

Before Helios could make the demands the ever familiar sound of whirring cannons reached the clearing. The snapping of twigs and branches could also be heard.

"Over here hide!"

"Primus Jazz! Could you have picked a better place to start a fight?" Ironhide entered the clearing with one arm directing his cannon's at the large black bot and the other at the pair that stood over Ratchet.

"Can we discuss this later? We need to get Ratchet back to the base!"

"No, we discuss things now!" Helios had his left arm cannons pointed at the silver bot and the right ones aimed at the shiny back one.

"Oh, so you want to discuss things huh." The dark weapons specialist zeroed in on the strangers. "How bout I give you something to discuss."

"Ironhide stand down." The deep calm voice seemed to make the air vibrate as the owner finally stepped into the clearing.

The three strange mechs couldn't help but feel a little awed by the sight of the massive blue and red bot as he calmly took in the situation.

"But Prime!"

"I said stand down, that's an order." Optimus felt that the situation needed to be rectified and the sooner the better. It was bad enough that he had to leave Major Lennox behind to explain to Director Galloway the reason behind his absence as it was he really didn't need a fight breaking out.

Grumbling under his breath Ironhide lowered his arms but did not subspace the cannons; if these strange bots tried anything he was going to be ready.

"Now what exactly happened here?"

'**Those lug nuts thrashed our space pod!' **Saber wasted no time in getting a jump on the 'discussion'. As far as the cat was concerned, if the slaggers had caused the damage then they would be paying for it.

'**Saber, they can't understand you. Besides I think someone else is responsible for this mess.' **Romulus made sure to speak loud enough so that his older brother could hear and when Helios lowered his own cannons the tension in the air lessened ever so slightly.

During this time the injured medic was desperately trying to get his auto healing component to work. He already knew that the larger injuries would have to be manually repaired but the small stuff he should be able to deal with on his own. At least that would be the case if he could get the component working.

"Slag it!" Ratchet felt the sudden shift of something warm and soft above his chest. Fighting off the stasis lock that was starting to set in, the medic brought his optics online to find that there was most defiantly a furry creature above him. His audios could pick up the faint voices of at least three of his comrades; the other three voices were another matter all together. It was painful to move his head as he tried to see what was going on. What he saw was a pair of long teeth and green optics set above them.

'**He's awake.' ** The soft purr coming from the strange beast sent Ratchets spark into overdrive and all the pain seemed to fade away.

"Saber says that the mech is conscious." Romulus stowed one blade in order to free up a hand to pull the large cat aside giving the large Autobot space as the flame painted leader came forward.

Moving back to the other side of the injured medic as the new comer knelt down, Saber too up position where there was still some sort of physical contact. "How are you feeling old friend?"

"Like I've been used for target practice." Ratchet tried to keep his voice steady so that his long time friend wouldn't worry too much.

"What happened?" The sooner Optimus got to the bottom of this the better.

"Those decepticon slaggers did all this!" Jazz had finally gotten back to his feet not that things were a little more settled.

"Starscream must h...." Ratchet was interrupted by a very loud, very angry sounding roar that echoed through the clearing.

"My sentiments exactly, those fraggers take every chance they can get to cause trouble." Ironhide couldn't help but agree with the displeased feline.

"They must have picked up on the pods signal." Helios moved forward to join his younger siblings. "I take it that you have had more than one run in with this group."

"Yes, we have been battling with the decepticons for many years." Optimus stood back up to face the strangers. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots; this is Ironhide our weapons specialist, Jazz my second in command and Ratchet here is our medic."

"I knew there was a reason why I didn't like those red eyed mechs." Romulus looked to Helios for confirmation of his thoughts of them leaving the evil faction.

"We met with these decepticons about two weeks ago, I was hoping that things would go well and we would stay with the group. But I don't think that will be happening." Helios could feel the relief coming from his younger siblings.

"Why in Primus would you join up with those slaggers?" Jazz couldn't even imagine why the three would so much as even think about associating with such bots.

"Saber, Romulus and myself – Helios – have been alone on this planet for over 700 years. They were the first of our kind that we had seen since coming here."

"I strongly suggest that you steer clear of the decepticons, if you wish you may come back to the base. At least there you wouldn't be alone." Optimus gave the invitation as he bent back down to pick up his CMO; if they weren't a part of the decepticons then it would be good to have them on their side. "Just rest Ratchet, we'll have you back to your old self in no time."

Helios looked to Romulus and Saber in search of a positive reaction.

'**What do you think Saber?'**

'**I can't leave him alone....let's go with them.'**

"I guess that it's a yes to your invitation."

"Alrigh! Now let's blow this joint, I gots a repair date with a cute little femme."

"Mikaela is a female human not a femme." Ironhide gave Jazz a swat over the helm as he made to blast a path through the trees so that Optimus could walk with ease as he carried Ratchet.

"Whateve, she's cute and nice....unlike some bots I know."

"Jazz, don't make me dig out my wrench...." Optimus could only smile at the threat that Ratchet made, the severe injuries didn't seem to have put a damper on his moody personality.

'**Wow, and I thought we were bad.' **Saber gave Romulus a shove before following Helios and the other mechs.

"You just get all mad because I can kick your aft."

'**I don't recall you winning the last round.'**

"Then you need new memory banks, they seem to be getting rusty."

When Jazz looked at the pair of arguing bots Helios could only shake his head. "Get use to this."

"Oh don't worry; we have a set of twins that are worse than these two."

'**Rusty? Rusty! I'll show you who's Rusty!'** Saber made to leap at the wolf that felt the need to poke fun but was stopped by a large hand on the tail.

"Save it for later Saber, we need to help get Ratchet to safety." Letting the cats tail go Helios turned to the cleared path that the other cannon totting mech was clearing.

'**But I can kick his sorry aft on the way to the base.' **Saber leapt onto Romulu's back and proceeded to catch a free ride while taking cheap shots at the wolf. **'See, it works perfectly.'**

"Stop it! Leave my ears alone!"

* * *

_Thanks so much for the positive feed back ^_^ and sorry that this chapter didn't have too much action...the next one will though. Cheers_


	3. Squish 3

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just the three siblings.

* * *

Squish

* * *

"Something is wrong with Saber."

"Nothing is wrong."

"I'm sorry, I think I need my audio processors cleaned but I thought I heard you say that nothing is wrong with Saber." Romulus couldn't believe what his older brother had just said. It was odd enough to watch the large feline dote over the injured mech during the long ride to the Autobots base; the black bot now had to deal with the planets so called dominant species...the humans. As soon as they had entered the base the green colored mech was taken away for repairs causing Saber to become agitated.

"Like I said, there is nothing wrong with Saber." Helios gave the young wolf a small smile before joining the Autobots who were entering a large hanger. Vehicles and jets were scattered in the fenced off parking area while men dressed in green clothes went about their business, paying no real attention to the fact that several giant aliens were walking among them.

'**Great, not only are you being all cryptic, we now get to deal with the ignorant humans.'** Romulus couldn't help but growl out. There was a reason as to why they avoided the humans.

'**You will understand when you're older.'**

With a shake of his helm the younger bot watched as the lead Autobot greeted two humans.

"Hey big guy, what happened to Ratchet?" Will had been worried when Optimus had excused himself so quickly from their "meeting" with the "Director"; not that he minded the nice break, there was the fact that more questions would be asked.

"Starscream attacked Ratchet and Jazz while they were investigating a signal that turned out to be a pod."

"And I take it that those three are the owners." William thought he had seen it all since the Autobots and Decepticons had landed, but apparently he was in for more.

"Yes. The seekers destroyed their pod during the attack. I have offered them sanctuary...if that is alright with you." Optimus knew that there would be no problem with the three new bots staying but it was still nice to have the major's approval. Things were difficult enough with the government officials trying to get access to their weapon plans.

William quickly glanced around to make sure a certain thorn in his side wasn't nearby before giving an answer. "I don't have a problem with it. The way I see it, the more on our side the better."

"Then let me introduce you to them." Setting down his large hand the Autobot leader patiently waited for the man to get himself situated before rising back up; directing his hand so that William could see the three strangers. "This is Helios, Romulus and the feline one is Saber...This is Major William Lennox."

"Wow, they are so different from you guys...I mean the animal ears, the hair...are they from Cybertron?" Will was fascinated with the differences between the two types of bots.

"No, we are from a neighbouring planet called Trolian. Unfortunately while my siblings and I were on a mission, a rouge asteroid hit our home and destroyed it." Helios felt he should play diplomat and interact with the human.

"I'm sorry that your home is gone, but I'm sure everyone at the base will welcome you all." The Major couldn't even fathom the idea of earth being destroyed.

"Thank you, we will try and do what we can to help with this battle, but I request that you do not ask for any schematics on our weapons." Like Optimus, Helios knew how violent humans could be.

"You don't have to worry about hearing that request from us here at the base, there might be a problem with some of the government officials though."

'**Foolish power hungry humans.'** A growl could be heard from the bay entrance where Saber was pawing at the closed door that the Autobot medic had been taken though.

"Saber, I think that they would like to keep that door intact." Romulus took a hold of the saber toothed cat's tail and pulled the feline away from the door.

'**Hey!'**

William couldn't help but chuckle at the pair as the sight before him brought back memories of his childhood. "And here I thought my brothers were bad."

"Saber has become attached to your medic."

"Yes, and it would be nice if you would tell us why." The wolf grumbled out for a second time since coming to the base.

"We are more 'organic' than the Autobots, making us more sensitive to others emotions even if they are not aware of it." Helios wouldn't give away all of the details since he wanted his younger siblings to learn on their own.

"That sounds like us, just not as complicated." William was shocked that the alien robots could differ from each other so much.

"It's called bondin Will, or in your terms love." Jazz came to the group and made to cuddle with the weapons specialist only to be pushed off.

"Don't even think about it."

"Awwww c'mon Ironhide, I was only playin." The silver solstice pouted up at his close friend.

The relaxed atmosphere was broken by a very disgruntled voice. "Just what in the hell is going on?"

Rolling his eyes, William looked to see the all mighty Director making his way over to the group. "We are just working out a few issues."

"What, bringing in more aliens without my permission and putting the countries safety at risk?"

"I invited them to stay here Director Galloway, Major Lennox is just finding out." Optimus kept William in his hand instead of placing the man on the ground; feeling that the major needed a little boost of power being higher than the Director.

"Oh, so now you are inviting more freaks-" The Director was cut off by a menacing snarl and found himself facing a giant, black saber toothed cat.

Raising a clawed paw, Saber threatened to squash the pitiful human that wasn't looking quite so tough now. In fact the man looked as though he was about to evacuate his holding tank. This thought brought a toothy grin to the cats face as green optics glowed brighter. **'I can squish him if you want, no one would miss him...right.'**

Helios and Romulus looked at each other in silent contemplation. After a few seconds the brothers came to the conclusion that it might be better to play nice. And so taking on that diplomatic role and switching to the cybertronian language so that the humans wouldn't know what was being said, Helios voiced the cats offer. **–Saber is offering to help us out be disposing of the Director with a quick little squishing session and was wondering if anyone would miss the human.-**

The bear and wolf watched as Optimus struggled not to laugh at the request. Meanwhile, Ironhide and Jazz made no attempt to hold back their laughter as images of a flat Galloway crossed their processors.

Gathering himself, Optimus finally gave his answer. **–I don't think that would be a good idea, though im sure it would make many happy.-**

'**Fine.' **Saber huffed out before turning back to a certain door that was in the way.

It only took the Director moments to come back to his senses now that the life threatening situation was over. "If you want to stay at this base then you have to obey my orders."

Before Optimus could even let Director Galloway know that the rules set by the government didn't apply, the large bear approached the man.

"We do not have to listen to any of your rules Director, we are not under Optimus' command and therefore not under yours. I would also like to remind you that we are stronger and smarter than humans." Helios liked the Autobot leader but he would not let these humans order his family around like dogs.

With new fear in his eyes Galloway backed away from the large mech as he looked to both Optimus and Major Lennox for some help. Unfortunately he wasn't going to find any.

"I'm afraid that Helios is right, I can only ask that they not harm anyone but they do not have to lis..."

'_Prime, we have a problem.' _Optimus was cut off by a com link from a panicked Wheeljack who happened to be working on Ratchet.

Everyone went quiet as it became obvious that the Autobot was currently dealing with a more important situation. _'What is wrong Wheeljack?'_

'_It's Ratchet, he's going into stasis lock.'_

Optimus shuttered his optics; he did not like hearing that his primary medic was not doing so well. _'Alright Wheeljack, I'll be there right away. Just keep him stable.'_

'_You got it.'_

"Is everything ok big guy?" Will had a bad feeling about the private conversation that just happened.

"Ratchet isn't doing well; he is going into stasis lock. Wheeljack is currently doing all he can to stop it."

"What can we do?" The Major was now truly concerned, since having contact with the Autobots he had discovered that the mechs were not easy to take down. Ratchet going into stasis lock could not be a good thing.

"There is nothing to stop it, Ratchet's systems are trying to repair themselves and it's the only way to do the automatic repairs."

"Hey, what's going on with Saber?" Ironhide's attention had been drawn to the cat that had been pawing at the door but now seemed to be having a difficult time staying upright.

The groups gaze moved to the stumbling feline, while the mechs simultaneously performed scans. It appeared odd that the cat that had just been fine a few moments ago was suddenly in the process of shutting down.

'**Saber...Saber what's wrong?' **Romulus quickly went to his sibling's side, reaching out in hopes of steadying the unstable bot.

'**I...I don't...know...systems...shutting down.' ** Saber could barely speak and with one last shudder collapsed to the floor.

"Saber! Helios, she's gone into stasis lock!" The black wolf didn't mean to reveal the cats secret but he was in a panic.

Helios moved to his younger sibling's side and pulled his now exposed sister's form into his arms. Standing back up he turned to face the Autobot leader. "Is there a place we can put her?"

"Yes there is another berth in the medical bay." Optimus entered the hanger and began to lead the three bots to where his medic lay.

Major Lennox looked over at the limp feline with worry. "So she is your baby sister, is this her only form and what made her go into stasis?"

"We felt it would be safer to keep her a secret and let any strange mechs think she was only a sentient until we knew that we could trust them." Helios pulled his unconscious sister closer to his chest plates hoping to comfort her as he could feel her spark quivering with fear. "As for the stasis lock, it has to do with the bond that she had begun to form when she found Ratchet."

"What? How...they are not bonded..." Romulus was now more confused about the whole bonding situation between his sister and the Autobot medic.

"They do not need to bond their sparks in order to create a bond."

"So wah your sayin is tha the Ratch man is pretty much ah married bot." Jazz found the bonding of the medic highly amusing.

"Not quite, but close enough." Helios gave a small laugh at the silver bots excitement.

* * *

There was nothing but sand and white sky; where the bright light was coming from Saber didn't know and as she tried to adjust her optics to the light a flash of yellow-green caught her attention. Aside from the pale colored form, Saber also noticed that she wasn't in her alt form.

Looking down at her slender form –built for both speed and strength- Saber could only come up with more questions than answers. "Where am I?"

"In a safe place."

Refocusing her optics, Saber recognized the voices owner. "Ratchet? Why are you here, better yet where is here?"  
"It's a place in the matrix." Ratchet stood up from his place on one of the large boulders that were scattered across the desert like landscape.

"How did we get here?" Saber brushed the long strands of hair like appendages from her face as a breeze picked up.

"I know that I went into stasis lock and that is how I got here, but I'm not sure how you got here." Ratchets spark seemed to pulse with excitement at the sight of the black femme that stood before him. "You seem very familiar...have we met before?"

"Ummmmm...well...yeah, we sorta met when my brother and I found you near our pod." If Saber could blush she would have been red from head to toe as her own spark was feeling strange around the large mech. "My name is Saber."

"Well Saber...perhaps you would do me the honour of taking a little stroll with me." Ratchet could only mentally shake his head at what was coming out of his mouth...*since when did I get so slaggin polite?*

* * *

_Yes I know that there wasnt much of Ratchet in this chapter but I had to have a little in between chapter to get things going ^_^ there will be more of our favorite medic in the next chapter...thanks for all the positive feedback. cheers_


	4. Twitch 4

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just the three siblings.

Com link '_I'_

Sibling language '**B'

* * *

**

Twitch

* * *

A black slender paw kicked up white sand as the femme walked quietly alongside beside the Autobot. Saber wasn't sure about this strange new situation she was in; part of her enjoyed the quiet time alone with the medic but another part wanted to back with her brothers. An audible sigh escaped her as she continued to kick at the sand with each step.

Ratchet glanced over at the feline like femme when her sigh reached his audio receptors. The CMO had no idea as to why she had been sent to this ancient place but at the moment he didn't quite care. He only hoped that when he came out of stasis that she would too; if not...Ratchet couldn't bring himself to think about what might happen. Instead he decided to strike up a conversation with the pretty femme.

"So, how long have you and your brothers been on earth?"

Pulling a few strands of 'hair' that had been blown across her face Saber turned to the yellow mech. "It has been over 700 years since we landed."

Ratchet was shocked, how had they gone so long without being known by the humans? "How did you avoid the humans?"

"We interacted with many of the native tribes across the earth, but as time went on they began to change...greed, power and hate filled many. So instead of staying among such ignorant creatures, we left." Saber didn't mind answering the mechs questions, she had some of her own as well.

"Why are you here on earth?" Saber found that she was just as curious as he was.

"There was a war on Cybertron between the Decepticons and us. They only wanted power...and there was something that could give it to them." Ratchets frame shuddered as memories from the past came rushing back. "The Allspark, they were in search of it and in an effort to keep the Decepticons from getting it we went in search of it also."

"And ended up here."

"Yes, the only problem is since the Allspark was destroyed; small shards have been scattered."

Saber turned back to looking at the endless horizon before her, nothing but windswept sand and rocks. "Does this mean that your war is over now?"

"Unfortunatly no, the power of the Allspark is such a mystery that even the shards may pose a problem."

"Then I guess the search for the All...spark..." The dark femme couldn't finish her sentence, she had looked towards Ratchet to find that he wasn't completely solid anymore. This change in events went unnoticed by the mech.

"What? What's wrong?" It was Saber's stillness that had set off the question. Normally it seemed that an ear or her tail would be moving.

"What's wrong? Your vanishing! That's what's wrong!" Saber couldn't believe that the mech hadn't even noticed.

"Oh, guess that means my repairs are done." Ratchet raised up a hand to see that indeed he was fading...Saber however was not happy about it.

"You cant just leave me here!"

"Well sorry your highness but I don't have much of choice here!" Primus but that Femme was demanding.

"Oh yes you do! Dont you dare leave me alone! What if there is something out there!" Ears laid back and tail twitching, Saber hissed at the vanishing mech.

"There isn't anything out there that will hurt you! Your a grown femme for Primus sake! Take care of yourself!"

"How am I supposed to do that when I don't even really know where I am!"

Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere with the femme, Ratchet's own temper began to get the best of him. "Figure it out on your own you little brat!" With that the medic disappeared.

"Get your slaggin aft back here!"

* * *

_Sorry its been so long since i last updated...just wasn't sure how i want the chapter to go and yeah i know its short...but the next one will be longer ^_^ thanks for the support my little gum drops._


	5. Oh No 5

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just the three siblings.

* * *

Com link '_I'_

Sibling language '**B'**

Cybertronian ** -B-

* * *

**

Oh No 5

* * *

"Well look who decided to join us."

Ratchet's optics flickered online as systems charged up. When his vision cleared, the medic could see the white face of a certain inventor. If he wasn't already in a foul mood Ratchet would have been happy to see his friend, but it seemed that fate had other plans.

Glaring up at Wheeljack, the medic let his temper fly. "Shut it...now, where is that stubborn, hot tempered femme!"

'**Wow, he has Saber down to a T.'**

'**Only because he came back and she didn't.' **Helios chuckled as he continued to watch over his youngest sibling.

The two brothers were becoming increasingly concerned as their baby sister remained in stasis. Never having been separated before, the experience was a little unnerving for them. They could only imagine what Saber was going through.

"Your little femme would be on the berth next to yours Ratch man." Jazz provided the answer to the irked medic, making sure to indicate that she was his.

Ratchet turned his glare over to the solstice before rolling off the berth and onto his peds. Marching over to the other berth that held the back cat, Ratchet quickly went over the readings that Wheeljack had taken.

Helios looked across the berth to the CMO, concern clearly written on his face. "Is our sister going to be ok?"

"All of her tests came back normal, I don't even know why she went into stasis in the first place." What temper Ratchet had faded quickly as he began to think of reasons as to why the cat like femme would go into such a state.

Romulus and Helios gave each other a knowing look; though the wolf still didn't quite understand the connection that had formed between the CMO and their sister. It was don't however and they would have to learn to live with it. There was one thing that the two dark brothers wanted to know and that was...did the yellow mech feel the connection; or were Cybertronians unable to bond in such a way. The great bear decided to take pity on the confused soon to be frustrated medic and explained a little as to what was going on.

"There is a reason behind Saber's condition."

The few Autobots in the medical bay looked up to the back mech. "An tha reason for her situation is?" Jazz really wanted the Hatchet to hear that he was bonded to the feisty femme.

A smirk crossed Helios' face, he knew that the silver mech was itching to stir the pot. "Your probably not going to like this, but when Saber found you injured at the pod site...well, she unintentionally formed a partial bond with you. When you went into stasis so did Saber."

Ratchet was gob smacked, were his audio's on the fritz? Did he hear correctly? *Oh dear Primus.*

"Will she come out of the stasis?" Wheeljack could see that the medic was at a loss for words and most likely thoughts as well. The inventor was having a hard time holding back a chuckle; it was proving difficult as Jazz was already having to lean against the empty berth to hold in his laughter.

"Under normal circumstances she would, but that is with fully bonded mates...since Ratchet and Saber are not...I'm not sure when she will come out of it."

"Well that's just great! Just great!" The Hatchet's vocal processor seemed to have come back online along with his thought processor.

Jazz couldn't hold the silent laughter in anymore, it was just too much seeing the look on Ratchet's face. "Haaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahaha!"

"Jazz, I don't think now is a good time for this. We need to figure out how to get Saber out of stasis." Wheeljack scolded the solstice.

Romulus looked from his sister then to the irate medic, only one solution to the problem came to his mind. "What if Ratchet spark bonds with Saber, would that bring her out of it?"

This suggestion didn't help Ratchet's mood, if anything it made it worse. "Are you short circuiting! I cant do that to her, she's in stasis!"

"But she already has a par..." The wolf's explanation was cut short by a loud shrill alarm followed by a blast that took out a large section of the medical bay wall.

All five mechs pulled out their weapons and scanned the area by the hold. There on the outside were several of the Decepticons.

"This is going ot have to wait, we've got Decepticon afts to kick!" Jazz took off to where the battle was already in full swing.

"For the love of Primus! I just got this place cleaned up!" Ratchet pulled out his saw and quickly followed the silver mech.

Wheeljack looked over to the two dark brothers and saw that they too had their weapons at the ready. "You do not have to fight if you don't wish to, however if you do be sure to watch out for the sheer cliff that lays just beyond the cement pad."

* * *

So not good at battle stuff

* * *

*What is that noise...so annoying! Wait a second! I hear noise, real noise!*

Green optics flashed to life, systems warmed up and Saber was back on her feet in a flash.

The large feline was happy to have left that desolate desert that it took a few minutes for her to remember that she was pissed with a grouchy mech. With new energy, Saber looked for the medic and not only found him but she also found the source of all the racket.

There out on the paved area that normally held the humans vehicles was the red eyed mechs battling with the Autobots. The one she was seeking was currently dealing with the cursed flyer.

"Oh no he doesn't! Only I may kick his aft!"

Saber leapt from the berth and beelined it straight for the Decepticon that had Ratchet down on the ground.

Four powerful paws carried Saber to the struggling pair at a fast pace. Before Starscream could even raise an arm up in defence, teeth and claws dug into his frame.

"Wha..." The jet didn't get the chance to finish his little tantrum as the force of the surprise hit threw him off the yellow CMO.

Ratchet looked up when he felt the sudden shift of Starscream's weight. The medic could see a dark form latched onto the silver flyer as the pair toppled over the edge of the sheer cliff.

* * *

_Thank you my little gum drops for all the great support ^_^ Cheers_


End file.
